


Mess with One, Mess with All

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [6]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Poor Anti needs a hug, We love you Anti!, all the egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "Can you do a one-shot where someone messes with Anti in a way that seriously has him freaked out, and all of the other egos band together to teach the person a lesson? XP Sorry. I just saw that you were taking requests, and this popped into my head".-phonenixIf someone messes with one of the egos, then they get on the bad side of all of them, and no one ever survives that.A cute little oneshot from a wonderful request :3





	Mess with One, Mess with All

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story get's a little dark, it's not bad or anything, but the thing that freaks Anti out is like hate comments and stuff, so just prepare your mind for the guy being an ass spouting lies basically. I don't see Anti being scared that easily, so I made it a little more intense to make it more believable... so just a heads up.
> 
> Usually my oneshots are about 1000 words but this one hit over 3000 XD

Anti was preparing for his first solo mission and he was eager to get going. It took a lot of convincing on his part, but he finally persuaded Dark to let him go alone on this one. Dark has done solo missions plenty of times before; he’s sent other people on solo missions to! He’s sent Wilford out to one and he has his head in the clouds half the time.

Yeah… the guy was accurate with a gun to the point that it was scary… but he’s a bumbling idiot half the time as well.

However, for this mission, Anti has a designated target to kill, and since he’s a human, Dark deemed it safe enough for Anti to go alone on. Usually, humans are barely a threat and mean nothing to the egos, but this human somehow got onto their radar and has made an unusual appearance multiple times. From what they have gathered, this guy is some type of self-proclaimed sorcerer who’s been dabbling to close to creepy dark magic and dimensional portals that might cause an obstruction between worlds, such as the human world and places like where the egos dwell.

Dark didn’t like it and was going to find this human and see what information he could get out of him as to how he managed to get close to uncovering things no human should interfere with, then kill him, but Anti saw it as an opportunity and rushed in to offer himself to do the job for Dark.

Wilford overheard them talking about it and stuck his head in the room, telling Dark that he should “give the little guy a chance” to which Anti spat he wasn’t a “little guy” but Dark finally gave in. Wil gave Anti a thumbs up as he winked before continuing on his way, and Anti was thankful for his support, even if it included teasing, because Wilford always seemed to be there for him and treated him as part of the Iplier family just the same.

Dark gave him the coordinates to where the human should be at this time and Anti ran off to get prepared.

He put on his nice black jeans and shirt that made sneaking easy and blood less noticeable, made sure his summoning knives were at their best, fluffed his hair up a little bit, and grinned in the mirror.

Hey, a killer wants to look nice since they’ll be the last thing their victim sees.

Then, as soon as he was ready and night fell over the human realm, Anti teleported away in a pixely cloud to his destination

…

For some reason, the human was hiding in some weird empty office building, but Anti didn’t particularly care where the human was at, just thought it was a strange place to be hanging around at.

He smiled and bounded over to one of the elevators, pushing every call button and watching as his energy sparked up the electronics as the elevators started going to random floors on their own. Anti then took the stairs as he listened for a sound that would reveal where the human was.

The lights were off, the building was empty, the elevator gears and wires whirred with the movement of each cage moving from floor to floor, lone dings and sliding of doors adding to the eerier ambiance… Anti thought this was a pretty creepy and fitting place for the human to die.

He kept climbing the stairs until he got to a floor that had the door propped open and decided to walk into the room.

The lights above began to flicker on and off, only barely, so it didn’t really effect the amount of light in the room.

A strange music box began to play.

 _”Hello.”_ a voice echoed around the room.

Anti stopped and looked around slowly, not afraid, just suspicious and mildly curious.

“Hi.” He decided to play along.

 _”What an interesting choice.”_ The voice hummed. _”Sending you.”_

Anti frowned a bit and started walking again, looking for the source of the voice.

“Sending me, huh?”

_”How pitiful.”_

“What…?” Anti glared around the room as if the human could see it.

_“Poor Anti, trying so hard to prove he’s something he’s not.”_

“Ta hell do you know my name?”

_”Useless little glitch, a bother really, can’t do anything right, always messing up, getting in everyone’s way, destroying everything, what good are you?”_

Anti started getting a little freaked out. How the hell did the human know who he was and why was he talking crap?

_”No one ever wanted you here, and no one will ever care, you can disappear for all they care, do you really think the others actually like you?”_

“Show yourself you bastard! Why don’t you say that to my face?!” Anti tried to hide how much the words were actually getting to him by lashing out.

_”You’re a screw up, never meant to exist, you mean nothing you’re… oh, I know what you are, you’re **worthless**.”_

“Shut up!”

_” **Worthless piece of crap**!”_

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Anti started rushing through the building, throwing knives whenever he turned the corner and breaking whatever was in sight.

_”You know it’s true! That’s why you decided to go on this mission alone, so you can prove to the others that you’re not worthless, but we all know you can’t change what you are!”_

Anti’s form started glitching more from a combination of anger and hurt.

 _”Your first mission and you can’t even find your target!”_ The voice sneered.

“I’m going to kill you, you piece of shit!”

_”Good luck! We all know you’re nothing but a failure! But I guess you need to see for yourself, huh?”_

Anti stormed around another corner to see a figure standing in front of him and summoned a knife to throw strait at its head only to see the lights above them turn on and Anti realized he was looking at a copy of himself.

That actually freaked him out.

The copy was staring at him with a sharp grin, teeth sharp, eyes black, but the scar across his neck was pouring out blood and splattered onto the floor below them. His eyes, too, were streaming down blood and Anti took a step back, confused and disturbed.

“No. One. Cares.” The copy cackled as blood kept falling and Anti had enough of this.

He turned around to go the other way only for the copy to grab his shoulder, eerie grin still there.

“Worthless.” The copy said.

“I’m not worthless!” Anti fought back, swatting at the hand but noticed his feet were trapped in the strange blood.

“Worthless.” The copy repeated. “Worthless. Worthless. Worthless.”

“You’re wrong!” Anti yelled back, voice wavering from the words started to get to his head.

_”They wouldn’t let you go alone because you’re worthless, they only let you go now because they thought I was a puny little human, and humans are weak, anyone can deal with them. You think they’re trusting you now because they let you go alone for this one? Oh, how wrong you are, Dark only let you go so he didn’t have to get his hands dirty with a puny human; ANYONE could have gone, YOU don’t mean ANYTHING!”_

“You’re wrong! You’re wrong! You’re-“ Anti started to hyperventilate.

He was trapped in blood from his copy who kept staring at him with that unnerving grin and everything was getting to close and the voice kept hurting him and he couldn’t take it any longer, he wanted to go home.

Both of the voices kept repeating the word “worthless” and Anti finally broke and teleported away back to the Septiceye house.

Just as he was leaving, he heard the voice cackling again.

_”Run away, you just proved you’re a failure.”_

Anti appeared in the entryway of the house, blood covering the bottom of his pants and his shoes, a splotch of it on his shoulder where the copy grabbed him, and his eyes were frantic and wide.

Chase saw him first, going to welcome him back until he noticed the blood and how Anti was hugging himself and shaking violent.

“Dude, are you okay?”

Anti snapped his head up to see Chase and let out a strangled whine before running right past him and into his bedroom.

Did Chase think he was a screw up?

He heard knocking on the door but didn’t pay attention to it, going to sit on his bed and tuck his legs in.

Did Marvin think he was useless?

He thought he heard someone enter the room but didn’t pay attention.

Did Schneep think he was a bother?

He felt someone sit on the bed next to him, but didn’t pay attention.

Did Dark think he was… worthless? But Dark seemed to care about him? Was it all an act? Was it never real? Was everyone just putting up with him because they had to?

He saw something waving in front of his face, and thought there might be someone snapping their fingers, but he didn’t pay attention.

He thought he heard talking, but why should he pay attention?

 

…

 

Dark was filling out appointments for his schedule next week when someone rushed into his room frantically.

“Dark.” Chase puffed out as though he came as quickly as he could. “Something’s… something’s wrong with Anti.”

Dark didn’t ask and immediately surrounded himself in his shadow-like aura, appearing then in the main room of the Septiceye house. He walked straight over to Anti’s room, seeing the other egos crowding around outside but cleared a path for Dark to go in.

He found Anti twitching and staring blankly in front of himself with Dr. Schneeplestein sitting on the bed next to him.

“What’s going on?” Dark asked.

“He has dissociated.”

Dark titled his head a bit to signal for him to elaborate.

“His body is here, but his mind is somewhere else. He’s not responding to anything in this outside world.” Henrik explained, snapping his hand in front of Anti as emphasis when Anti didn’t even blink.

“Can I have a minute with him?” Dark asked.

Henrik nodded and headed out of the room, closing the door and leaving Dark and Anti alone in there.

Dark carefully moved onto the bed, sitting in front of Anti and placing his hands on both cheeks.

“Anti… can you hear me?” He asked softly, waiting a bit, but getting no response.

Dark knows a few mind tricks; he deals with dreams mostly, but with the state Anti is in, he should be able to do something.

He gently leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes, and concentrated on Anti’s thoughts.

\-- _”You’re worthless! Do you think he cares? Do you think anyone cares?!”_

_\-- Worthless…_

_\-- “And you’ll never mean anything, you’re nothing!”_

_\-- Wothless… Useless… Nothing…_

Dark broke the connection and leaned back, feeling his heart sink at knowing what Anti was thinking of himself… and that other voice was the human he was sent after…

Dark felt himself anger at that, but Anti was more important at the moment, so he tried to send out a soothing aura in the room.

“Anti, kitten, you’re not worthless, you’re the opposite of that.” He hummed.

Anti squeaked at hearing that word.

“Listen to me, you are important, you’re strong, you’re smart, you’re fun and quirky, you’re energetic and can brighten up the whole room when you step in.”

He saw a tear slide down Anti’s cheek.

“Anti, you mean so much to me, you’re worth so much to me, I can’t stand seeing you like this, kitten, you’re more important than anything else.”

He saw Anti starting to look up at him, eyes darting around as though he couldn’t quite find Dark’s but he was slowly getting out of whatever state he was in.

“That man was lying, everything he said was a lie, you know we could never replace you, no one could ever match up to your unique style, your energetic laughs, your silly games, your spirited attitude, your lively aura… your lovely green eyes… your beautiful skin… your captivating lips…”

Anti seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and sniffled at Dark’s words.

Dark smiled softly and brought their lips together for a reassuring kiss.

When they parted, Anti lowered his head and seemed upset.

“Kitten, don’t even think about that.” Dark knew Anti’s mind was on the mission. “That guy obviously wasn’t just a human, that would be poor planning on my part, I failed at getting the correct information, nothing was your fault.”

“But I chickened out…”

“No, you made a smart decision and now we know he isn’t human.”

Dark stayed and comforted Anti a bit, and when the glitch fell asleep, Dark stood up to leave, seeing the other egos still crowded around the door in the hallway.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Chase asked.

“Is he still in that weird trance?” Marvin added.

“He’s fine, he’s asleep.” Dark answered, then frowned as a seriousness replaced the mood. “But now we have to pay someone else a little visit.”

…

The Septiceyes and Ipliers grouped together and planned out what they were going to do to the human, who apparently had demon blood, so technically he was a weird hybrid.

Not everyone was okay with killing the guy, so Dark agreed that they would all help trap and scare the crap out of the human now and let Anti choose what he wanted to happen after he got better.

Most of the egos went together to the human realm, leaving the more innocent ones like the Jims to stay with Anti at the septic house.

They arrived at their destination, another seemingly empty building, but this time it was the human who was walking into the trap.

The human thought he was going into the building alone to continue working on his project, but as soon as he walked inside, the doors slammed shut behind him and locked.

An instrumental song started playing, but it sounded like slow piano circus music, and it was ominous.

The human tried to open the doors but shrieked and stepped back when the handles melted. He started to run the other way and ran into a room that was filled with bubbles floating around. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around for another door, then heard a gunshot as the bubble right next to his face popped and snapped against his skin. He yelled again and tried to find a door, being confused from bubbles blocking his vision and got increasingly scared as bullets kept popping the ones right next to him.

He found a door and ran to the next room, immediately slipping on the oily floor and sliding around as strange powder landed on top of him, sticking to his body with the oil, and stopped at a tarot card and picked it up, seeing the symbol of death.

He screamed again as he was forcibly dragged from some unknown source and was thrown onto a metal table.

“My, my, look at our next patient, he doesn’t look too good at all.” Dr. Schneeplestein smirked as he got closer to the human, holding a large needle filled with green liquid and flicked the side.

“Nope, I don’t think there’s anything we can do for him, but I know something that will surely be an interesting cut.” Dr. Iplier held up a knife and chuckled.

The human yelped and threw himself off of the table, running into the next room and bumped into another man.

“Oh, well excuse me, mister.” The man turned and smirked, face looking pale and dead… ‘cause he was a zombie.

“Oh shit!” The human yelled and ran to another room. “What the hell is happening?!”

The next room had a man sitting up straight in a chair, watching the human pause and nodded.

“There are many possible outcomes of how you will leave this place… but the chances of you leaving alive is around zero percent.” The man- robot, informed.

The human began to run yet again, this time being tripped by the classic pulling rope trick and fell flat on his face. He looked up to see two more men, one in a suit and one with a hat smiling down at him.

“Have a nice trip!” The man with the hat cheered!

“See you next fall! Oh wait, no we won’t.” The man in the suit added.

The human scrambled away, running into the last room, and froze when the doors shut around him and he was stuck facing another man in a dark suit who had his legs crossed and looked strict.

“You messed with the wrong people.” Dark said plainly.

The human squeaked when the others he ran into stepped out from the shadows of the walls and surrounded him along with some new faces.

“Mess with one of us…” One voice hummed.

“Mess with all of us…” Another continued.

“And we don’t take kindly to liars…” Another said.

“Especially one who is as despicable as you…” Another added.

Dark stepped right in front of the human as the others got closer.

“Say your prayers, if you believe it will help, but this is the last night you get to see.” Dark snapped his fingers as something wrapped around the human, holding him hostage, and covering his body until he couldn’t move a thing.

 

…

Anti was snuggled up in the middle of the couch at the Iplier Manor, both groups of egos gathered around in the living room to watch a movie.

It was cheerful and happy, everyone having fun hanging out, throwing popcorn, laying on top of one another, positioning blankets and pillows for everyone.

Marvin walked into the room holding bowls of ice cream and made a few trips to bring enough for everyone. As he gave Anti a bowl, he smiled and patted Anti’s arm reassuringly.

Dark was snuggling on one side of Anti, Wilford insisted he got the spot on the other side, and Anti propped his legs up on Wil’s lap as he rested his head against Dark’s shoulder.

The others cheered as the movie started playing and snuggled as close as they could with everyone, effectively becoming one giant mob of bodies on couches and the floor.

Anti looked around at everyone and smiled.

This was his family and he knew that they all cared about him. He meant something to each and every one of them just as they all meant the world to him.

He was happy.

And he was also happy that the human was now trapped in another realm hanging upside down forever. He could’ve killed him, sure, but being stuck upside down without any way to escape was a reasonable punishment in Anti’s eyes. Maybe some time he could visit just to throw popcorn at his face and watch him get annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> And always remember you are loved <3
> 
> Comment what you think, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
